Evil's the New Black
by Celestial Starlet
Summary: Abigail's the 16 year old daughter of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. What happens when her mother falls sick? Can Abigail protect the chest of her father's heart? This is her quest.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Welcome to my story! There's a dedication that goes along with this story. **Liz, this one's for you. **I hope everyone enjoys this.

"Yo ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me," Several people chanted as Captain Jack and Mr. Gibbs downed a bottle of rum. It was some sort of a game. Two people would bet how much rum they could drink before collapsing, fainting, or puking. The winner would receive a previously named prize. I watched in disgust as Mr. Gibbs puked up rum in a corner.

"My money, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said. Mr. Gibbs forked it over. "Who's next?"

"This is gambling," I pointed out. "It's stupid, trying to see how much rum you can get into your systems."

"Ye just's a tea totaler. You couldn't win even if you played," Jack smirked.

"Is that a challenge, Jack?" I asked boldly.

"Indeed it is."

After waiting a moment, I declared, "I challenge Jack Sparrow to one liter of rum. If you win, you get all the money in my pockets."

There was an audible gasp as I threw my wad of money onto the table. Jack raised his eyebrows at me. "And if you win…"

"If I win, I get your hat. Do you accept?" There was another gasp. Jack loved his hat. Would he gamble it?

"Aye, I do. Sit and someone pour the drinks," Jack motioned to the seat in front of him. Someone poured our drinks as I sat.

He raised his drink. "Bottom's up," I said as we began to chug our rum.

A few moments later, Jack put down his bottle and announced, "Okay, I'm through."

I emptied my own glass and then we both stood. We started at each other, waiting to see who won. Jack started to sway, and then he fell into a heap with a thud.

I walked over to my fallen opponent, and squatted next to him. "I do believe I have a hat now." I took his hat and put it on my head. I turned on my heel and discarded my half liter bottle that looked like a regular liter bottle in the trash on my way out.

"You really are your father's daughter, Ms. Turner," Mr. Gibbs called after me. I smiled to myself.

On my way home, his words echoed in my head. _You really are… Your…Father's daughter... Father's daughter…_ I had only met my father once. That was when I was ten. My mother told me about him when I was younger. He was quite the swordsman, and he had been rescued by Mum when they were young. He now owned the _Flying Dutchman,_ and he would keep on being the captain until his heart was stamped. If that happened, though, he'd die.

"Abigail!" I was so lost in thought that I had no idea where I was going or who was following me. I walked right into a barrel of who-knows-what. Michael Burton ran up to me. "Abigail. Are you okay?" He asked me. I smiled at him. He and I had been friends since we were little. His father was governor, and Michael told me he was going to be governor one day too.

"I'm quite alright, Michael," I told him. He looked relieved. It was obvious to me that he liked me, but I would only think of him as a friend.

"Great Scott, is that the infamous hat of Jack Sparrow? And Abigail, I mean no offense, but your breathe reeks!" Michael exclaimed incredulously.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," I corrected, "and I won the hat."

"Don't tell me you have participated in that stupid game," Michal said.

"Michael, I need you to do me a favor," I said quietly.

"Your mother doesn't know you're out and you want me to help you sneak back into your own house. What's in it for me?" Don't underestimate Michael. He knew exactly what was going in my head. Well, at least sometimes he did.

"Well… I can't give you much. The satisfaction of helping a friend?" I offered. He simply raised his eyebrows at me. "Alright, fine. That _plus _the promise that I won't tell your father that you are planning to stow away in his next trip abroad."

"What?" Michael was clearly dumbfounded. "I wasn't planning on-"

I cut him off. "It's your word against mine. Who do you think he is going to believe?"

"His son, obviously," Michael told me, but he didn't sound convinced. We continued walking towards my house in silence. Finally he said, "What do you want me to do?"

I smiled. "I need you to hoist me up to my bedroom window."

"That's absolutely unladylike, Abigail!" Michael exclaimed.

"It's either that or you go up to the door, knock, face the wrath of my mother deprived of her beauty sleep, make up some story while I sneak through the back door. Which is it going to be?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "That's what I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Chapter Two! It was a little hard to write when I got to Elizabeth, but it must be done.

"Jump!" I called down at Michael.

"This is as I high as I can lift you," Michael grunted, hoisting me up. I was only about one meter away from my window. It really bugged me that I was so close and I couldn't reach what I wanted. "On three, I'm going to throw you. That's the only way you can get there."

I didn't like the thought of being thrown, but this was as far was we could get. "Fine," I grumbled. "One… Two… Three!" He shoved me upwards, and I threw my arms out to grab the windowpane. I clasped my fingers around the edge as my feet dangled in the air. I took in a deep breath and hoisted myself into my room. When I got through the window, I turned and looked down at Michael. I gave him a thumbs-up. He waved at me and left.

As quietly as possible, I undressed and washed my face. I stuck Jack's hat in my closet, hidden by my dresses. If only Mother had known I had snuck out again, she'd have my hide. My thoughts returned to my father. _"He was a great man, Abigail. He loves his family," Mum said when we were on the ledge of a hill, waiting for him. _

_"But, Mum, he doesn't love me! He doesn't know that I'm his daughter. _

_"It's alright, Abby. He'll love you, don't worry," Mum consoled me. _

_It was a shock for him. They hugged, and then Mum told him that he had a daughter. His eyes widened. He kneeled down next to me and told me that he loved me.__ He told me that I looked exactly like my mother. __It was then that…_

I blinked. I could have sworn that I heard my name. I stopped brushing my hair. Just standing there, I listened. Then I was sure I heard something. "Abby…" It came from my mother's room.

"Mother?" I called out quietly.

"Abby, come here." My mother sounded quiet. Weak. I put down my brush. I went out into the dark hallway, advancing to my mother's room. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. I threw on the lights in her room.

I let out a gasp. She was on her bed, but her face was white. I could see sweat glistening on her forehead. I started to go over to her, but she stopped me. "No, just stay over there and listen." I swallowed hard. "Abby, you father's chest, the one with his heart. You must find it. I'm afraid that someone will take it. There is a map, and a pair of keys in the attic. You must get those. They're under a box labeled _Childhood. _I'm sorry that you have to do this Abby, but there's no other choice. You have to find you father."

I stared at my mother. "You're speaking nonsense. There's no way I can find the _Flying Dutchman!_ I'm going to get a doctor, Mum, just wait!"

"No, Abby!" The sound that came out of my mother sounded strained. I felt myself starting to panic. My mother was ill, I needed to help her. "Go get Jack. Give him the note that's attached to the maps." I waited for her to say more, but she fell silent.

"Mother, don't die. I won't forgive you if you do," I whispered. I turned on my heel and fled down the stairs. I flung open my front door and ran out. _I must get here a doctor… I have to. _I failed to realize that it was late. It didn't matter. I don't know how long it took me to get there, but I made it to Doctor Brown. I started banging on the door.

"Help!" I screamed breathlessly. I threw my shoulder against his door, making more noise. "Help." I said through the door. Nobody was answering. I clenched my hand in a fist, and rapped it against the door repeatedly. "Doctor Brown." I was losing my breath. My chest was heaving from running here, and no one was answering. Great.

Suddenly, the door opened. I nearly toppled over, having been resting on it. "Abigail! What in the King's name are you doing here at night?!" Doctor Brown asked me incredulously.

"My…Mother…" I panted. I couldn't get out a full sentence.

"What's wrong?" Doctor Brown asked concerned.

"She's ill…" I said.

He looked at me for a moment and then said, "Let's go back to your house." We took one of his horses back to my house. He went up to her room. I was about to enter behind him when he turned and said, "If she's contagious, I don't want you around her. It's best if you go to your room."

I nodded. No matter how much I wanted to see her, it would be horrible if I caught it too. Then I remembered what she told me. _"Find your father…" _But why? What does she want me to do? I thought it over in my head as I walked up to the attic. Aloud I said, "What if she doesn't make it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, Arquenniel, omgxiixluvxhc, and Helsayx. I dedicate this chapter to the three of you. Enjoy everyone!

I groaned in frustration. _Where is that bloody box?_ I threw some old blankets in a heap aside. To my surprise, it landed with a _Thunk! _that blankets should not make. I went over to the blankets that I had thrown. I picked one up and shook it. Nothing. I chose another blanket and shook that one too. A small metal box landed in my lap. Carefully, I lifted the small lid. In it was a small piece of parchment that read _Childhood. _I moved it aside, looking for the keys. There was nothing. I remembered that my mother said that the key would be underneath the box. I turned it over in my hand. There was nothing. On an impulse, I checked the box to see if it had a false bottom. To my surprise, it did. I lifted the false plank out of the box, and there they were: the key and map.

"There you are, you little booger," I said aloud. I put the key and map back into the box, replaced the bottom, and stood. I went down to my room and hid the box under my pillow. I grabbed my robe and went to Mother's room.

"How…Is she?" I asked quietly from the doorway.

The doctor didn't answer right away.

"Your mother…" He paused. "She has pneumonia. There's not much I can do besides give her medicine."

I didn't answer him. I slowly nodded and then went, "Thank you for coming at such an hour. I presume that I must not come near her, correct?" He nodded.

"I'll be here to give her the medicine, don't worry. You won't have to be in the same room."

I turned and went to my room. I knew that pneumonia was deadly. My mother probably wouldn't make it unless there was some miracle. Pulling back the covers, I laid in my bed. As I fell into a fitful sleep, I my mind raced. _Find your father… The key… The chest, I fear it might be taken… I won't forgive you if you die! _I woke up sweating. For a fearful second, I thought I had a fever. It was then that I remembered my nightmare. It was when I met Father, and that dreadful thing… This creature came up out of nowhere. It was huge and scaly, and it went towards the land. Some person was on the coast near the water, and he started to run. The Kraken caught up with him anyway. In one gulp, the person was gone. I don't care what you say; it's traumatizing to watch death.

Mother was sick in bed, and I knew that she wanted me to find Father. With Jack's help? He wasn't the most reliable, and she knew that. I remembered the note that was attached to the map. I got out to box and looked at the note.

_It's time._

"What the bloody mess is that supposed to mean?" I asked aloud. "And how will he help me?" I let out a groan. I looked about my room, and I saw the edge of the dress I was wearing last night. Last night… "I have his prized hat!" I could offer that as a reward if he helped me find the _Dutchman. _It was crazy, but… "'If I wasn't crazy, this wouldn't work.'" I said, quoting the dear old fellow. I went to my mother's room and peeked in. She was asleep, and there was a note tacked on the door. _Don't worry; I'll be back later with her medicine. _

_Too bad I won't be… _"Mother," I said softly. She didn't stir. "Mum," I said, a bit louder. She turned and looked at me this time.

"Abigail," She said weakly.

"I'm going to go find Father, like you want me to. But, why exactly do you want your sixteen year old daughter to find him?" I asked.

She started at me and then at the ceiling. "I'm going to be honest with you, Abigail. I never wanted you to be near piracy, but I'm sorry to tell you that this dear old woman is a Pirate Lord. I want you… No, I need you to take my place. Abby, the sword that's above the fire mantle; get it. There is a necklace that's on the handle, so take that too. Take them with you on your trip and tell whoever get's in your way that you are Pirate Lord Elizabeth Swann's daughter, Pirate Lord Abigail Turner."

"But why, Mother, do you want me to find my father? Tell me that!" My voice rose in excitement. For some reason that was beyond me, my adrenaline started to pump. I somehow knew that this is what I had always meant to be, a pirate.

"Your father can show you how to defend yourself. He can tell you things that I won't get to. Abby, just promise me this: Don't get hurt." I nodded, and I turned away from my mother.

"Abby." I looked back. Mum was facing me, smiling with all of her strength. "I love you, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Mother." I quietly closed her door when she fell asleep. I didn't want her to see the tears that ran down my face.


End file.
